


My Saviors

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Theo, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Ever since he’s been in a relationship with Gabe, Nolan has been abused by him. When things seem to be at the lowest point Theo and Liam save him.





	My Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I’m planning on writing more of these three together because they’re my ot3.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Nolan curled up in a ball as Gabe started throwing plates at him. It was a usual day for them, Nolan would accidentally do something that pissed Gabe off leading to a beat down. Nolan was used to it by now. He knew he should do something about this but he can't, he's terrified of what Gabe would do to him if he tried to get away. 

Once Gabe was done, Nolan quietly got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't recognize the face staring back at him. He looked weak, there were bags under his eyes and pieces of the plate lodged in his skin. This wasn't him, he was supposed to be stronger than this. Compared to Gabe he was weak, he wouldn't survive a day without him and that became Nolan's truth. He slowly began to remove the pieces of plate from his face. It hurt like a bitch but Nolan didn't care. After he removed all the pieces he went to bed.

The next day Gabe acted like a regular boyfriend; he cuddled with him, complimented him, even made him dinner. Nolan thought he was dreaming until Gabe asked him to get in the car so they could take a 'ride'. This weirded Nolan off but he said yes, not wanting Gabe to hurt him after a great day. 

They drove for hours until they were deep in the forest. Gabe stopped the car, getting out of the front seat and grabbing something from the trunk. Nolan was frozen with fear until the car door opened and Gabe was pointing a shotgun at his head.

"Get out of the car Nolan." Nolan slowly got out of the car and faced Gabe. This wasn't the Gabe he fell in love with, this was a monster. He let out of sob as Gabe places the gun right on his forehead. "Oh Nolan, don't cry, it shows weakness, but I guess you've already shown that. You're a pathetic waste of space. You shouldn't ever been born, but don't worry I can take care of that for you." Nolan closed his eyes as he heard the gun clock, but nothing happened. He slowly reopened his eyes to see Gabe passed out on the ground with a black wolf on top of him. Another wolf stood by and watched the whole scene take place. The black wolf clawed Gabe open and ripped out his heart. Nolan let out a gasp, causing both wolves to focus their attention on him. The black wolf picked up Gabe's heart with it's teeth and stalked towards Nolan. Nolan couldn't do anything, all he could do was watch the wolf come towards him. Once the wolf was right in front of him, it placed the heart on the ground in front of him. The wolf sat down and looked up at Nolan. He was confused at what the wolf wanted, but found himself picking up the heart. The wolf got up and turned around urging Nolan to follow it. The other wolf followed the black wolf once Nolan started to. The other wolf was smaller than the black one and had tan fur. 

Nolan followed the wolves for a couple of minutes until he found himself in front of a wolf den. The wolves entered the den and signaled Nolan to follow them. Nolan crouched down and the entered the den. There were animal skins covering the floor which Nolan guessed the skins act like a bed. He walked over to a clear space and put Gabe's heart down. After that, he sat down on one of the skins and both the wolves huddled closely around him. Nolan found it strange but smiled anyway, laying his head on the black wolf. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

The next time Nolan opened his eyes he was surprised to see two boys in the place of the wolves. Nolan panicked and attempted to get up but when he shifted the other boys woke up.

"Theo! He's awake!"

"Yeah I know that Liam just hold on. Don't scare the poor boy."

"Sorry." Nolan shifted uncomfortable as the other boys sat up dragging him with them. He was pulled into one of their laps while the other sat across from them, staring. "Hi! I know you must be confused but that's fine. I'm Liam and Theo's the one who's holding you. What's your name?"

"Nolan"

"It's nice to meet you Nolan. You're very special, you've been chosen to be Theo and I's mate."

"What? I don't even know what that means!" Nolan shouted trying to escape Theo's grasp.

"See look what you did Liam. You know he doesn't understand anything that's happening right now."

"But Theo-"

"No don't you but Theo me. I am not in the mood." Theo snapped, causing Liam to bow his head in shame. If Nolan wasn't scared before he definitely was now. "Nolan, you need to calm down. You're safe with us." Nolan couldn't help but calm down at Theo's words. There was just something about his tone of voice that calmed him down.

"What are you?" Theo sighed, sending a death glare towards Liam.

"We're werewolves."

"Werewolves aren't real."

"Yeah they are. And we're not monsters either. Well, at least some of us aren't." Liam said, grinning.

"Liam's right. Some of our kind are vicious. They would've ripped you to shreds out there."

"You're not going to do that are you?"

"No, like Liam said early we picked you as our mate. Liam and I are one of the rare cases of a triad mating. We both felt when we met that we weren't complete without our third part. Yesterday we both smelled something so good but at the same time there was something off about the smell. That was because you were in danger. That's why we killed that man that was hurting you. Because if someone hurts you it also hurts us. When we ripped his heart out and you took it that meant you accepted our offering. That you wanted to be our mate. But the wolf inside me doesn't understand how humans work. And if you want to leave now you can." Theo explained, letting go of the boy. Nolan slowly got up and went towards the exit of the den. When he looked back he saw that Liam had replaced his spot on Theo's lap. They both looked devastated. Nolan didn't know what to do, this whole situation was confusing to him. He didn't have a family to go back home to but what if they were lying and they really are planning to eat him. Nolan sighed, realizing what he had to do. Nolan walked back towards the werewolves and sat back down. He was met with huge smiles from both werewolves.

"You're staying?" Liam asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Yes, I'm staying. I don't know why but I can't bring myself to leave you two." Nolan smiles as Liam wraps his arms around him. 

"You won't regret you're decision Nolan. We'll take great care of you. Right Theo?" Theo nodded and came behind Liam, wrapping all three of them in a group hug. Nolan hopefully won't regret this.

After months of living with Theo and Liam, Nolan would say he finally has gotten used to it. Theo was clearly the Alpha, not just because his eyes glow red, he took charge of everything but at the same time he cared for his mates. And Liam was a beta in every possible way, he was loyal to both of them and was the sweetest boy Nolan's ever met. 

Every morning Theo and Liam would go out hunting for dinner and then when they got back Nolan would help preparing it. Then after preparing they would cuddle until it was time to eat. After they would eat they would continue cuddling until they all fell asleep. Nolan liked this routine but the only thing was he felt like he didn't belong. Theo and Liam were always so in sync with each other while he would always watch from the sidelines. 

He especially felt left out today. He watched as Theo and Liam strolled in the den out of breath. Clearly it wasn't just because of the hunting because they had this glint in their eyes. They always would go outside to have sex because they didn't want to pressure Nolan into anything. Nolan was glad they did because he was in no way shape to have sex with them yet but he still feels left out when they come home giggling and smiling. Both of the older boy's gaze fell onto Nolan.

"What's wrong Nolan? You smell off." Theo asked, concern filling his voice.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You clearly aren't. Remember Nolan you can tell us anything." Liam said wrapping his arms around the human.

"I just feel left out. You and Theo have a real connection and I feel like I'm ruining that." Liam and Theo gave each other a concerned look before turning their attention back at Nolan.

"Theo you were right we should've done it that day." Liam said letting the boy out of his grasp.

"I'm always right."

"I'm sorry but what was he right about." Nolan interrupts. Theo sighed before walking over to the boy.

"We need to give you the bite. That will make you feel connected to us. We were waiting because Liam was afraid that you weren't going to accept it right away." Theo said wrapping an arm around Nolan's shoulder.

"What do you mean by the bite?" Nolan asked, clearly confused at what was happening.

"The bite will turn you into a werewolf." Liam stated.

"Oh..." Nolan was shocked. Was he ready to become a werewolf?

"If you don't want it that's completely fine." Liam rambled. Nolan shook his head and gave a small smile.

"No, I think I'm ready." Nolan said. Theo wrapped his arms around the boy and without warning bit into Nolan's neck. It hurt extremely bad but the pain quickly subsided. The change started to happen instantly. Nolan couldn’t handle and found himself passing out. When he woke up he found himself cuddled in between Theo and Liam.

“Theo he’s awake.” 

“We were worried you were dead.” Theo said pulling the newly turned werewolf closer to him.

“How long was I out?”

“About a week” Nolan was shocked when Liam said that.

“About a week? Wow it doesn’t feel like a week. It only felt like a couple of hours. Did it work?” Theo and Liam looked amused.

“Yeah it did work.” Theo said kissing the top of Nolan’s head.

After a few weeks of getting used to being a werewolf Nolan was finally happy. Nolan watched as a fire lit up the night sky. He smiled watching Theo and Liam chase each other in wolf form. He sighed in content when the wolves laid next to him. 

“I love you guys.” Nolan said for the first time. Theo and Liam purred and cuddled up next to him it was their own way of saying ‘we love you too’. Nolan could barely remember Gabe at all and he was fine with that.


End file.
